ericcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric City: The Movie/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts from the film Eric City: The Movie. Teaser trailer (MPAA green screen) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows some computer glitches) More coming soon! Theatrical trailer 1 (MPAA green screen) (Fades into a black and white live-action shot of James Howard sketching Eric on paper) Announcer: What started as a simple cartoon has turned into much more than just that. In fact, you may be getting an idea of what you're about to see...a brand-new movie that will be remembered for generations...and it all starts with this. (Zooms in and zooms out cutting to Windows 95 installation) Announcer: ...actually this. (Universal Nation by Push plays) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo) (Shows Eric and 7Zin chasing Viruz through one of the laser rooms in Viruz's castle) Announcer: He... (Shows Viruz on his computer) Viruz: My calculations are correct, then I will be able to destroy the world! (Cuts to black) Announcer: is about to take over the world... (Zooms in) (Cuts to Eric hiding in Viruz's lab) Eric: I need to stop this! (Cuts to black) Text: YOUR THEATRE Announcer: Your theatre... (Zooms in) (Cuts to Eric and 7Zin on Eric's couch) Eric: Now I'll never get the new OS. (7Zin gives him an unimpressed look) (Cuts to black) Text: THIS DECEMBER Announcer: ...this December. (Zooms in) (Cuts to Eric, 7Zin, and Botty leaning on the wall of the castle) Eric: It could be a terrorist attack, a bomb, who knows? Botty: ...I am saying this with all due respect, Eric, but no one knows. Eric: That's what I figured. (Cuts to black) Text: Eric Announcer: Join Eric. (Zooms in) (Cuts to black) Text: 7Zin Announcer: 7Zin. (Zooms in) (Cuts to Eric and 7Zin at 7Zin's window) 7Zin: Vow broken. (Cuts to black) Text: BOTTY (Zooms in) (Cuts to Fitzroy1 and Botty at the coffee table) Botty : Saw the whole thing. (Cuts to black) Text: Fitzroy1 Announcer: Fitzroy1. (Zooms in) (Cuts to Fitzroy1 and Botty on Eric's couch) Fitzroy1: What if you are making it up? (Cuts to black) Text: VIRUZ Announcer: Viruz. (Zooms in) (Cuts to Viruz banging his fists on his desk) (Cuts to short clips from the film) Announcer: And lots more others... Announcer: In a motion picture like no other. (Cuts to the show's logo zooming onto a black background, and then the white words "THE MOVIE" slam underneath it) Announcer: Eric City: The Movie. (Cuts to the film's release date slamming onto a black background, and a Columbia Pictures print logo, James Howard Entertainment print logo, 20th Century Fox print logo, copyright, "SOUNDTRACK ALBUM AVAILABLE ON REPRISE RECORDS" graphic and the film's website fade in below) Theatrical trailer 2 (MPAA green screen) (Sound Piercing by Prototype plays) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo) (Shows zooming metal text) Text: THIS NEW YEAR'S EVE Announcer: This new year's eve... Text: ONE HERO WILL FIND OUT Announcer: One hero will find out... (Shows Viruz on his computer) Viruz: My calculations are correct, then I will be able to destroy the world! (Music stops as the next lines are heard) Eric, 7Zin, Botty and Fitzroy1: WHAT?! Eric: Whatever stupid scheme is he up to now? (Cuts to black and then shows an over-the-shoulder view of Viruz running) Announcer: What happens... (Cuts to Eric and 7Zin in front of Viruz's castle) Eric: Come on, let's go. (Shows Viruz stopping in front of the next laser area in the castle in front of fire) Announcer: ...When one man plots to destroy the world... (Cuts to Eric and 7Zin in front of the stairwell of the castle) Eric: I'll take care of this..actually we will. (Shows various clips from the film) Announcer: ...And only he can save the world. (Cuts to black) Text: ERIC Announcer: Eric. Text: 7Zin Announcer: 7Zin. Text: BOTTY Announcer: Botty. Text: Fitzroy1 Announcer: And Fitzroy1. (The show's logo zooms out onto a black background) Announcer: Eric City.. (The white words "THE MOVIE" zoom out below the logo, and then the logo shines) Announcer: ...The Movie. (Cuts to some more clips from the movie, and then the metal text "THIS DECEMBER" slamming onto a black background, and then a 20th Century Fox print logo, Columbia Pictures logo, James Howard Entertainment print logo, copyright, "soundtrack album on Reprise Records" text and the film's website fade in below) Theatrical trailer 3 (MPAA green screen (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo) Announcer: On New Year's Eve... (Shows Viruz on his computer) Viruz: My calculations are correct, then I will be able to destroy the world! Eric, 7Zin, Botty and Fitzroy1: WHAT?! Eric: Whatever stupid scheme is he up to now? Announcer: Things are about to change... More coming soon! TV spot 1 (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Viruz on his computer) Viruz: My calculations are correct, then I will be able to destroy the world! Announcer: Which holiday movie... (Cuts to black) Text: ACTION Announcer: ...Is full of action... (Cuts to Eric in the closet at the table) Eric: Now I just need a plan... (Flashes to him sleeping) (Cuts to black) Text: ADVENTURE Announcer: ..Adventure... (Cuts to Eric and 7Zin in Viruz's castle) 7Zin: Now how are we going to find him? (They see an air duct cover ripped off of an entrance to an air duct nearby) Eric: Umm...thanks, science of decay. (Cuts to black) Text: LAUGHS Announcer: ..And lots of laughs? (Cuts to Fitzroy1 and Botty on Eric's couch) Fitzroy1: What if you are making it up? (Shows Eric with a disappointed look on his face) Eric: ...Do I have to explain it to you? (Cuts to the film's logo on a black background) Announcer: Eric City: The Movie! (Cuts to Viruz) Viruz: It'll be so epic... (Zooms in fast and then cuts to the film's release date zooming out, with a PG rating, the print logos and copyright below it) Announcer: Rated PG, only in theaters December 31st. TV spot 2 (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Eric and 7Zin chasing Viruz through one of the laser rooms in Viruz's castle) Announcer: Eric City: The Movie is the biggest comedy of the holiday! (Cuts to Eric and 7Zin in 7Zin's room) Eric: Did you hear that??? Announcer: It's "The most fun you'll have at the movies this year"! (-Steve Oldfield, FOX-TV) (Shows Eric, 7Zin and Botty running through the halls of Viruz's castle) Announcer: It's "totally brilliant"! (-Newsweek) (Shows the Laser Operator trying to zap Eric and 7Zin) Announcer: "Hilarious"! (-Entertainment Weekly) (Shows Eric and Viruz trying to punch each other on the roof of the castle) Announcer: "Non-stop animation!" (-Todd McCarthy, The Hollywood Reporter) (Cuts to Viruz) Viruz: This guy is so stupid!!! Eric: Now who's being stupid? (Shows more clips from the film) Announcer: This holiday, don't miss the movie that's "a total joy for kids and adults"! (-Neil Rosen, NY1) (Cuts to Eric and 7Zin) Eric: Do I have a sense of humor right now? (Silence) Eric: Kidding. Let's go. (Cuts to the film's logo on a black background) Announcer: Eric City: The Movie! (Cuts to the film's release date with PG rating, copyright, and 20th Century Fox print logo below it superimposed over two scenes from the movie) Announcer: Rated PG, in theaters December 31st. TV spot 3 (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Cuts to black) Text: THIS HOLIDAY More coming soon! Category:Transcripts